bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slinger Monkey
Slinger Monkey is a tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey holds a slingshot, and at the back, it has a black backpack full of stones. Overview It shoots small stones every 1.75 seconds which does 3 pierce and 1 damage; the stones cannot pop Lead, Frozen, and Camo Bloons without upgrades. However, it has the Range of 50 units, and Minimum Range of 30 units, respectively. As said, the Minimum Range means the tower does not attack when the bloons enter the said range. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Stones ($400) Increases pierce to 5. Razor Stones ($750) Increases pierce to 7, and can pop Lead and Frozen bloons. Stone-O-Pult ($1,500) *Description: "Gives the monkey a catapult that hurls large stones." *Details: Stones' hitbox increased by 75% of the unupgraded form, and does 25 pierce and 3 damage. It removes the Minimum Range penalty. Explosive Reaction ($4,000) *Description: "Triggers automatic explosives every 5 bloons pierced or popped, doing such an explosive annihilation." *Details: Explosions triggered by stones doing 40 pierce and 1 damage in the area of effect of 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Also, the stones can bounce onto bloons. Scattershot ($35,000) *Description: "This massive armored catapult heaves very heavy bundles of explosive rocks at whoever happens to be closest. The bundles break apart on impact and deal additional damage to bloons behind." *Details: Explosions triggered by stones doing 80 pierce and 4 damage in the area of effect of 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. The explosions adds +1 damage every time it pops 400 bloons, the boost lasts permanently, and stacks up to 10 times (totaling of 14 damage). Also, the basic attack shoots 3 stones at once. Path 2 Longer Hurling ($375) Increases range by 15%. Even Longer Hurling ($595) Increases range by 35%. Sheriff Monkey ($1,750) *Description: "Instead of shooting stones, it uses a lasso, to pull up to 6 non-MOAB-Class Bloons, and punches them afterwards doing 5 damage." *Details: Minimum Range now does a punch attack (see above). Punches attack at least 3 times Deadly Electricity ($6,500) *Description: "Lasso is infused with metal platings and powered with electricity - to stuns bloons while pulling them before punching. Western Taser Ability: Stuns a strongest bloon onscreen for 15 seconds, and after this, it does 2,000 damage." *Details: Western Taser Ability cooldown is 70 seconds. Futuristic Sheriff ($47,500) *Description: "Whenever it's not zapping those bloons, the power of Electrickery is best kept for sure: it is deadly." *Details: Basic attack can pull up to 12 bloons (up to BFB), and punches do 10 damage and attacks up to 5 times. Western Taser Ability lasts up to 20 seconds, and does 3,000 damage after the ability. Cooldown is reduced to 55 seconds. Path 3 Faster Reload ($450) Increases attack speed by 15%. Even Faster Reload ($650) Increases attack speed by 35%. Paint Balls ($1,250) *Description: "Shoots paint balls every 12 seconds, which turns stronger non-MOAB-Class Bloons into the rank of Zebra-Black/White in the small radius." *Details: Paint balls does 20 pierce within the area of effect of 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack range. Elemental Balls ($5,250) *Description: "Adds a tertiary attack that applies random elements onto a single MOAB-Class, and is launched every 20 seconds." *Details: The following effects of the elemental balls: **Fire: Upon applying, the fire does 50 damage to its children, within damage overtime of every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. **Ice: Upon applying, it freezes the said blimp, which leave an ice trail into a single lane than slows down bloons by 20% (up to a BFB rank). Said ability has a duration of 10 seconds for both which is aforementioned. **Poison: Upon applying, it applies the effect which slows down by 40%, and takes -40 damage. **Electric: Upon applying, the said effect will stay for 10 seconds. When the said blimp is popped with the said effect, it does 10 damage and 75 pierce with the area of effect of 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey's explosions. Master of the Elements ($42,500) *Description: "Why settle these colors and elements when you get this?" *Details: Has the following effects: **Paint balls does 40 pierce within the area of effect of 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. **The following effects of the elemental balls: ***Fire: Upon applying, the fire does 100 damage to its children, within damage overtime of every 3 seconds for 9 seconds. ***Ice: Upon applying, it freezes the said blimp, which leave an ice trail into a single lane than slows down bloons by 30% (up to a ZOMG rank). Said ability has a duration of 13 seconds for both which is aforementioned. ***Poison: Upon applying, it applies the effect which slows down by 60%, and takes -55 damage. ***Electric: Upon applying, the said effect will stay for 12 seconds. When the said blimp is popped with the said effect, it does 25 damage and 150 pierce with the area of effect of 5/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Trivia *The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the building of the same name in Clash of Clans. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers